Pilgrim Reaper
リーパー | pt_name = Ceifador Peregrino | romaji_name = Pirugurimu Rīpā | image = PilgrimReaper-DUEA-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Zombie | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 6 | atk = ? | def = ? | passcode = 45742626 | materials = 2 Level 6 monsters | effect_types = Continuous, Ignition, Condition | lore = 2 Level 6 monsters This card gains 200 ATK and DEF for every DARK monster in either player's Graveyard. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; each player sends the top 5 cards from their Deck to the Graveyard (or their entire Deck, if less than 5). You can only use this effect of "Pilgrim Reaper" once per turn. | fr_lore = 2 monstres de Niveau 6 Cette carte gagne 200 ATK/DEF pour chaque monstre TÉNÈBRES dans les Cimetières. Vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte ; chaque joueur envoie les 5 cartes du dessus de leur Deck au Cimetière (ou tout leur Deck, s'il en a moins de 5). Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Faucheuse Pèlerine" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = 2 Monster der Stufe 6 Diese Karte erhält 200 ATK und DEF für jedes FINSTERNIS Monster in den Friedhöfen beider Spieler. Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen; jeder Spieler legt die obersten 5 Karten seines Decks auf den Friedhof (oder sein gesamtes Deck, falls es weniger als 5 Karten enthält). Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Pilgersensenmann“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = 2 mostri di Livello 6 Questa carta guadagna 200 ATK e DEF per ogni mostro OSCURITÀ nel Cimitero di qualsiasi giocatore. Puoi scattare 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta; ogni giocatore manda le prime 5 carte dal suo Deck al Cimitero (o tutto il suo Deck, se meno di 5 carte). Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Mietitore Pellegrino" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = 2 monstros de Nível 6 Este card ganha 200 de ATK e DEF para cada monstro de TREVAS no Cemitério de qualquer duelista. Você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card; cada duelista envia os 5 cards do topo do seu Deck para o Cemitério (ou todo o Deck, se tiver menos de 5). Você só pode usar este efeito de "Ceifador Peregrino" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = 2 monstruos de Nivel 6 Esta carta gana 200 ATK y DEF por cada monstruo de OSCURIDAD en el Cementerio de cualquier jugador. Puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz; cada jugador manda al Cementerio las 5 cartas de la parte superior de su Deck (o su Deck completo, si hay menos de 5). Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Parca Peregrina" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = レベル６モンスター×２ 「 リーパー」の②の効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：このカードの攻撃力・守備力は、お互いの墓地の闇属性モンスターの数×２００アップする。②：このカードの 素材を１つ取り除いて発動できる。お互いのデッキの上からカードを５枚墓地へ送る。 | ko_lore = 레벨 6 몬스터 × 2 "필그림리퍼"의 ②의 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 이 카드의 공격력 / 수비력은, 서로 묘지의 어둠 속성 몬스터의 수 × 200 올린다. ②: 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거하고 발동할 수 있다. 서로의 덱 위에서 카드를 5장 묘지로 보낸다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = DARK | anti-supports = DARK | action = * Sends from your Deck to your Graveyard * Sends from your opponent's Deck to your opponent's Graveyard | stat_change = * This card gains ATK * This card gains DEF | summoning = * 2 Xyz Materials * Does not require specific Xyz Materials | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11005 }}